Gratitud
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: Levantándose de su asiento favorito sonrió, le agradecería y protegería un poco más que a los demás, pero eso no significaba que no confiara en ella ni en su fuerza, sólo quería que esa molesta sensación desapareciera y que la promesa que, le hizo al señor del molinillo de viento, no se rompiera porque él era un hombre de palabra y era inmensamente feliz si sus nakamas lo eran...


**Disclameir:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, sino a Eiichiro Oda-sama. La historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro y me pertenece.

.

..

**Gratitud**

**.**

**..**

* * *

**Deuda**

.

..

Sabia lo peligros a los que se enfrentaría cuando decidió ser el rey de los piratas y los riesgos que le traería cumplir su meta no obstante no se rendiría hasta cumplir su sueño y sostendría sus palabras hasta que estas fueran un hecho.

Pero como lo suponía, a lo largo de su travesía se había dado cuenta de que, no iba a ser tan fácil y aunque eso le emocionaba a la vez le atemorizaba, no por su vida, ya que era fuerte y cuando la situación lo ameritaba sacaba energía de cada célula de su cuerpo para volverse cada vez más fuerte que su adversario, por ello no temía por su vida sino por la de sus nakamas, siendo específico por la vida de su navegante.

Zoro, el segundo a cargo, era fuerte tanto que no había necesitado de la ayuda ni la necesidad de comer una fruta del diablo para adquirir esa gran suma por su cabeza ni para derrotar a todos sus fuertes adversarios a lo largo de la travesía.

Sanji, su cocinero, era tan fuerte como Zoro y al igual que éste no había necesitado de una fruta o de su ayuda para derrotar a los enemigo, es por eso que estaba seguro de que cumplirían sus metas al igual que su doctor, Chopper, que había entrenado duro para volverse más fuerte y de gran ayuda y no solo él, reconocía también la fuerza de Franky y Brook incluso Usopp en los momentos que se le necesitaba, reunía valor y se las ingeniaba para derrotar a sus adversarios demostrando su arduo entrenamiento y no tenía la menor duda de la gran fortaleza de Nico Robín, la arqueóloga del grupo, que además de ser fuerte y saber manejar muy bien su habilidad era inteligente y había demostrado muchas veces que podía cuidarse sola.

Pero no podía estar tranquilo cuando se trataba de Nami, su navegante, si bien Usopp le había brindado una buena arma que se adecuaba perfectamente a ella, perfect clima tact, y reconocía su gran inteligencia e ingenio, sabía muy en el fondo que no era tan fuerte como los demás, ella misma lo reconocía por ello había trabajado arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades y aun cuando se había vuelto fuerte y el clima parecía ser uno con ella, no podía dejar de preocuparse cuando un nuevo enemigo aparecía y les atacaba; porque no solo se preocupaba de que estuviera bien en todo momento sino de que sus adversarios decidieran arrebatársela por sus excelentes habilidades de navegación como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones y él no había dudado en ir a rescatarla, porque Nami era su navegante, su nakama, en ocasiones-casi siempre- su estratega, la que se encargaba de tener dinero siempre a la mano, la única que podía parar de golpe las peleas entre Sanji y Zoro-literalmente- y aun cuando era ambiciosa y profesaba amar sólo el dinero y las mandarinas sabía muy en el fondo que apreciaba más a sus nakamas que los tesoros o la deliciosa fruta, aunque jamás lo admitiera; porque Nami además de astuta era bastante orgullosa y eso le gustaba; en vez de decirlo lo demostraba en pequeñas acciones.

Sonrió, observando las esponjosas nubes que, se desplazaban lentamente con ayuda del viento. Si, Nami podía no tener la fuerza descomunal de Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky o él pero sus golpes dolían bastante y a la hora de las batallas hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlos. Sin olvidar que todos los días ella estaba al pendiente de llevarlos sanos y salvos a la siguiente isla, quizás no debía preocuparse tanto, Nami era fuerte a su manera y muy en el fondo lo sabía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada vez que se enfrascaban en una pelea ni podía evitar preocuparse aunque no lo demostrara.

Exhalo con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, mientras su ceño se fruncía y un fuerte carmesí se adornaba sus mejillas. No lo entendía y por más que le daba vueltas no llegaba a una solución, llegando al punto que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello. Tal vez sólo debía protegerla más que a sus demás nakamas y así no se preocuparía. Mantenerla a su lado y cuidarla tanto o más que a su preciado sombrero de paja.

Sí, asintió cruzándose de brazos, después de todo se lo debía por haber arreglado su sombrero tantas veces, de no ser por ella quizás ya no tendría dicho objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe de solo pensarlo y sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos hacia su nuca donde reposaba su mayor tesoro, acariciándolo. Tenía que agradecerle, aun cuando lo había hecho inmediatamente después de haberlo arreglado, sentía la fuerte necesidad de mostrarle lo tan agradecido que estaba de todo lo que hacía y había hecho y de paso quitarse esa creciente preocupación que siempre le embargaba cuando se alejaba de ella en cada lucha.

– Bien – susurro decidido; Quizás después de agradecerle la preocupación tan embargante disminuiría sus ansias de protegerla al grado de no quererle permitir luchar, se irían. Porque el confiaba en sus nakamas y en su fuerza, como buen capitán que era, tenía plena confianza en cada uno y más a la hora de pelear al grado de no interferir en las batallas, es por eso que no le gustaba preocuparse de más. Nami era fuerte y él debía confiar plenamente en ella, porque no se dejaría vencer hasta cumplir su sueño y lo sabía.

Levantándose de su asiento favorito sonrió, le agradecería y protegería un poco más que a los demás, pero eso no significaba que no confiara en ella ni en su fuerza, sólo quería que esa molesta sensación desapareciera y que la promesa que, le hizo al señor del molinillo de viento, no se rompiera porque él era un hombre de palabra y también era inmensamente feliz si sus nakamas eran felices.

.

..

Suspiro, por decimosexta ocasión, torciendo sus labios. Había decidido agradecerle y lo cumpliría pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Tan pronto la cuestión había invadido su mente se había detenido a escasos metros de la cocina a donde había entrado y al no estar Sanji ni ninguno de sus nakama se había sentado en una de las sillas no sin antes tomar un par de trozos de carne.

Era difícil, ahora que se detenía a pensar. Para empezar no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Levantando su mano acerco el último pedazo de carne, dándole una mordida. Quizás algunos de sus nakamas podrían ayudarle en su tarea que en un inicio le pareció fácil. Retirando lo que quedaba de carne del hueso salió de la cocina buscando alguno de sus nakamas que pudiera auxiliarlo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él cuando noto la verde cabellera de Zoro que, como era costumbre, se ejercitaba levantando sus enormes pesas. No pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa adornara su rostro antes de dirigirse rápidamente a su lado. Tal vez Zoro podría ayudarle. Deteniéndose frente al espadachín, le obligo a detener su entrenamiento de golpe e ignorando el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta que le dirigió comenzó.

– Necesito de tu ayuda – explicó. Zoro levanto una ceja extrañado tras observarle fijamente y al ver semblante serio y decidido dejo sus pesas en el suelo tomando la toalla a un costado volvió a mirarle.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto secándose el sudor con la prenda sin desviar su vista de él. Luffy sonrió.

– ¿Qué se hace cuando se quiere agradecer a alguien? – Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarle atentamente notando como la cabeza de su amigo retrocedía levemente y su ceja se arqueaba.

– ¿Volviste a saquear las reservas? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos tras suspirar. Luffy frunció aun más el entrecejo antes de negar con la cabeza y suspirar; Zoro no le entendería o al menos no le respondería hasta que le explicara la situación.

– Sólo quiero saber cómo puedo agradecerle a Nami lo que ha hecho – murmuro desviando su vista, observando hacia ambos costados, asegurándose de que nadie más le escuchara.

Por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos Zoro se vio forzado a elevar su ceja esta vez sorprendido, ¿Agradecer? A ¿Nami? Observo fijamente a su capitán notando que hablaba muy en serio. Que él supiera no se había peleado con la chica ni nada parecido que ameritara urgentemente algo así, por lo que debía ser otra cosa y muy fuerte para que viniera a preguntarle qué hacer sin motivo aparente.

Cerró sus ojos, exhalando lentamente. Sabía muy poco sobre las mujeres pero lo suficiente para saber que ninguna mujer -y menos Nami- rechazaría algún objeto de oro, con los ojos que ponía cada vez que escuchaba hablar de algún tesoro era prueba más que suficiente.

– Un objeto de oro, ya sabes cómo adora el dinero – Respondió secamente cruzándose de brazos. Frunciendo sus labios e inflando sus mejillas Luffy le miro con reproche.

– Sabes que no tengo dinero, Zoro – señaló irritado. El aludido frunció el ceño antes de llevarse nuevamente la toalla al rostro cubriéndolo unos instantes antes de suspirar y retirar la prenda.

Luffy tenía razón, la única que cargaba y tenía dinero era la navegante, y sólo repartía algo de dinero cuando era sumamente necesario a menos que pidiera un préstamo que a la larga se volvería una deuda de por vida. Volvió a suspirar al ver a su capitán tan decidido en demostrarle gratitud.

– No lo sé Luffy – inhalo, deteniéndose al ver a su amigo bajar la mirada, decepcionado, por lo que no pudo evitar volver a exhalar y añadir – pregúntale a Sanji, él debe ser capaz de responder a tu pregunta – aseguro ante la amplia sonrisa que adorno el rostro del joven de negra cabellera.

– Gracias Zoro – expreso dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, quizás Sanji ya había regresado para preparar la comida, sonrió. Esta vez obtendría una buena idea; Sanji decía saber mucho sobre las mujeres aun cuando no resultara muy bien pero sabía que al menos tenía más idea que él. Subiendo las escaleras del Sunny sin detenerse, llego a la cocina abriendo la puerta de golpe, busco la rubia cabellera que diviso a su izquierda, cerca del fregadero percatándose de que le veía con el ceño fruncido.

– Aun no está la comida Luffy – anuncio retirando el característico cigarrillo de sus labios apuntando con éste la puerta detrás de él continuo – Así que vete a jugar con Chopper o Usopp hasta que – Luffy negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo al cocinero que le observo confundido, pero luego se torno serio – No te daré comida aun…– El capitán volvió a negar, deteniéndolo.

– No se trata de eso – aseguro, observándolo serio. El cocinero le miro confundido por un momento y tras llevar el cigarro a la boca, inhalo un poco de tabaco que segundos después exhalo, se acerco a la mesa y sentándose en una de las sillas a su izquierda le invito a tomar asiento. Luffy asintió sentándose frente a él.

– Y bien ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto recargándose en la silla esperando pacientemente que comenzara.

Luffy observo hacia ambos lados, y luego fijo su vista hacia la puerta, asegurándose que nadie más que Sanji se enterara como lo había hecho con Zoro minutos antes y una vez que estuvo seguro comenzó.

– ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle a Nami? – pregunto, mirándole fijamente e igual que Zoro, Sanji arqueo su ceja visible, sorprendido por sus palabras pero a diferencia de Zoro, Sanji abrió sus labios dejando caer el cigarrillo. ¿Su capitán hablaba en serio? ¿Agradecerle a Nami-san? Se cuestiono observándolo fijamente y al no encontrar más que determinación en aquellas orbes oscuras, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. Por más que pensaba no recordaba que hubiera peleado reciente con Nami-san para que Luffy viniera a solicitar su ayuda o que Nami se quejara de algo hecho por Luffy o algo similar a menos que…

– ¿Rompiste algo de Nami-san? – pregunto pisando el cigarrillo antes de obsérvale.

Luffy frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza por qué Sanji al igual que Zoro pensaba que había hecho alguna travesura que ameritara su acción, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Comiste alguna de sus preciadas mandarinas? – interrogo con mirada seria, llevando su mano derecha a su saco, sustrajo una cajetilla y de ella un nuevo cigarrillo.

Luffy volvió a negar molesto. Sanji asintió prendiendo el cigarrillo.

– Entonces ¿A qué se debe? – indago llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios. Luffy frunció aun más el entrecejo, no deseaba revelar sus intenciones pues ni él sabía muy bien el por qué aun cuando una de ellas la llevaba colgando a su espalda, sabía muy en el fondo que no solo era por eso y quizás por lo mismo las reacciones de sus nakamas eran muy validas.

Suspiro llevando sus manos a su espalda, tomando el sombreo de paja colocándoselo, cubriendo con él su mirada.

– Sin las composturas de Nami, quizás ya no tendría más el preciado sombrero de Shanks – revelo recargándose en la silla sin despegar sus manos del sombrero.

Sanji le observo, sabía el significado del sombrero, todos en la tripulación lo conocían además del valor que representaba para su capitán; "Su preciado tesoro" pensó retirando el cigarrillo, exhalando el grisáceo humo. Era normal que su capitán quisiera agradecerle, aun cuando lo había hecho inmediatamente después de que su Nami-swan lo hubiera arreglado, pero no quitaba el hecho de que repentinamente lo había decidido y algo le decía que tal vez había algo más; quizás su capitán estaba comenzando a madurar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

– ¿Sanji? – llamo Luffy preocupado. El rubio parpadeo, asintiendo antes de dar otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Al ver que su nakama se encontraba bien y volvía a ponerle atención se cruzo de brazos torciendo sus labios mientras sus cejas se fruncían.

– ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Sanji? – consulto moviéndose de un lado a otro pensando. Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír ante las acciones y la seriedad con la que se lo estaba tomando su capitán que, comenzaba a sonrojarse y por un momento le pareció ver salir humo de sus orejas. Realmente deseaba agradecerle a Nami-san y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

– Si quieres demostrar tu gratitud a Nami-san – Luffy asintió fijando su atención en él. Sanji sonrió exhalando – Deberías comenzar a tratarla como la hermosa dama que es – Luffy ladeo la cabeza confundido.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – articulo denotando su desconcierto. Sanji suspiro.

– Debes comportarte como un caballero delante de ella – explicó. Luffy sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

– ¿Un caballero? Entonces necesito una armadura – soltó, levantando los puños, entusiasmado – que genial – susurraba observando sus manos.

Sanji suspiro calmando las ansias de darle una patada, pues había sido su culpa al pensar que Luffy comprendería con esa breve explicación. Sacudiendo su cigarrillo en el cenicero, que se encontraba en la mesa, se recargo en la silla observando a su capitán y cuando éste volteo murmurándole lo divertido que sería decidió explicar sus palabras.

– Comportarse como un caballero no es lo que piensas – aclaro acercándose a la mesa. Luffy se detuvo mirándole confundido. – Ser un caballero es – se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas. Luffy le veía impaciente. – Pensar en ella antes que uno – indico. El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

– ¿Pensar en ella antes que uno? – Sanji asintió.

– En primer lugar es Nami-san, en segundo Nami-san, en tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto… – explico volviendo su cigarrillo a sus labios. Luffy llevo su mano hacia atrás rascándose la nuca, demostrando su confusión. Sanji exhalo, debía ser más especifico, se trataba de su capitán después de todo.

– Estar al pendiente de ella. Protegerla sin importar que, cuidarla en todo momento. Tener detalles. Hacer lo que te pida y sin que lo haga, darle lo que necesita. Jamás ponerle en peligro ni dañarla o hacerle llorar por ningún motivo – puntualizó viéndolo fijamente. Luffy asintió, enumerando con sus dedos.

Estaba al pendiente de ella y la protegía y si no podía sabía que sus nakamas lo harían, no entendía muy bien sobre tener detalles ni lo de hacer lo que quiera sin que lo dijera pero de lo que estaba seguro es que siempre procuraba que estuviera salva y de que jamás le haría daño mucho menos le haría llorar, lo había prometido. Elevo su vista observando a su cocinero ladeando su rostro.

– ¿Qué es eso de tener detalles? – pregunto intrigado. Sanji sonrió levantándose observo el reloj.  
– Por qué no intentas cocinarle algo – propuso. Luffy sonrió levantándose de la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

– ¿En serio? – El rubio asintió, pero pronto la enorme felicidad que le embargo se transformo en tristeza – No sé cocinar – revelo. Sanji apago el cigarrillo.

– No te preocupes, te ayudare, no permitiré que Nami-san coma cualquier cosa – señalo abriendo el refrigerador.

Luffy asintió sonriendo.

– No te quedes allí parado, tenemos que apurarnos – indicó sacando los ingredientes mientras Luffy se acercaba a su lado. – Lava y pela las papas mientras me encargo de cortar la demás verduras – ordeno dándole los tubérculos.

Luffy los tomo con cuidado llevándolas hacia el fregadero ante la atenta mirada de Sanji. El rubio sabía que su capitán no era bueno en la cocina, después de todo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo trabajar para saldar su cuenta. Sin embargo Luffy había demostrado que había cambiado con el tiempo; se había hecho más fuerte y hábil, ya no era tan infantil, quizás sus habilidades en la cocina habían mejorado, picando la verdura espió a Luffy por el encima de su hombro no era tan difícil lavar y pelar papas hasta el marimo había sido capaz de hacerlo sin problemas…

Su ceja se arqueo sin dar crédito a lo que veía, le había quitado la vista por un minuto y…

– ¡Luffy! – llamo molesto, dejando el cuchillo se acerco a él. El aludido elevo la vista confundido.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más? – pregunto, ladeando la cabeza. Sanji negó cerrando la llave, llevándose su mano a su rostro, se había equivocado por completo; El agua derramándose del fregadero, algunas de las papas estaban regadas en el suelo mientras la que sostenía en mano se había reducido considerablemente, sin duda era caso perdido.

– Deja las patatas, yo me encargo – Luffy frunció el ceño. Sanji suspiro – porque no colocas los platos y vasos – ofreció esperando que aceptara. Renuente Luffy soltó el tubérculo dejándolo en la mesa.

– Sólo quiero agradecerle – murmuro cabizbajo, Sanji no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y ceder una de sus actividades favoritas.

– Bien, te dejaré llevarle el té a Nami-san – De inmediato el ánimo del pelinegro cambio, su enorme sonrisa relució mientras sus iris brillaban y asentía emocionado – Mientras siéntate y espera pacientemente, está bien – Luffy asintió regresando al comedor, obedeciéndolo.

Después de cinco largos minutos en los que Luffy había tratado de robar un poco de comida del refrigerador estirando sus manos y Sanji le hubiera golpeado y amenazado con no darle de comer ni cenar, el té había estado listo.

Brindándole la charola a regañadientes, Sanji le explico cómo tenía que hacerlo, desde tocar antes de entrar hasta ofrecerle un poco más de té cuando Nami terminara de tomarlo. Luffy había asentido y tras despedirse y repetirle que lo había entendido completamente se retiro de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de cartografía donde le había dicho el cocinero que se encontraba Nami.

No creía que fuera suficiente para demostrar su agradecimiento y no había dudado en expresarlo al rubio y éste sólo había respondido que las mujeres apreciaban muchos los pequeños detalles y que si no estaba satisfecho podía ayudarle a decorar el postre para Nami y entregárselo el mismo. Luffy había asentido sonriendo, dejando ver su blanca dentadura, mostrado estar de acuerdo pues sabía lo feliz que le hacía a Sanji llevarle té o café a Nami y aun más entregarle el postre. Por eso había aceptado sin rechistar. Tenía que lograr expresarle su agradecimiento a Nami aunque fuera poco a poco. Tocando tenuemente la puerta, como le había dicho Sanji anuncio su presencia.

– Nami, he venido a traerte el té, voy a pasar – indicó abriendo la puerta hasta que escucho adelante. Teniendo cuidado con la charola entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sólo tenía que acercarse ofrecerle la taza y servirle un poco. Colocando la charola en la pequeña mesita a lado del escritorio que Nami usaba para dibujar sus planos observo a su navegante.

Sus ojos se abrieron, denotando su sorpresa, al ver el mapa; era simplemente impresiónate, la precisión y la facilidad con la que trazaba las líneas sin titubear, lo concentrada que se veía. Habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto dibujar a Nami sus amados mapas, nunca había prestado la atención suficiente como ahora lo hacía. Realmente no parecía esforzarse pero sabía y sentía todo el empeño que ponía después de todo su sueño era hacer un mapa de todo el mundo.

Luffy sonrió, sin dejar de contemplarla, sin embargo su felicidad fue nublada al recordar el día que había arruinado unos de sus mapas, se había disculpado de todo corazón pero esa vez Nami simplemente le había ordeno que saliera. No tardo mucho para que le perdonara, pero aun así sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho aunque hubiera sido un accidente.

– Lo siento – murmuro cerca de su oído.

Nami no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento al escuchar la grave e inconfundible voz de su capitán, observándole sorprendida hasta extrañada de su presencia. El joven sonrió llevando su mano a su nuca.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpo. Nami asintió restándole importancia, desviando su vista observo la habitación antes de volver su vista a él y suspirar.

– Pensé que Sanji había venido a traerme el té – musito confundida. Luffy frunció el ceño un poco molesto e inflando sus mejillas se hizo a un lado, para que pudiera observar la tetera y las dos pequeñas tazas que la acompañaban.

– Le pedí a Sanji que me dejara traértelo – revelo ante el asombro de la navegante, provocando que su molestia creciera. No podía hacer algo lindo por alguien sólo por agradecerle, sin que pensaran que había hecho algo malo o se mostraran sorprendidos.

Al parecer no, frunció más el ceño cruzándose de brazos murmurando un par de cosas. Nami sonrió al ver a su capitán refunfuñar por lo bajo sin deshacer su mohín, cual niño pequeño, demostrando su irritación.

– Lo siento –se disculpo, regalándole una cálida sonrisa cuando el joven enfoco su mirada en ella – Estaba muy concentrada en el mapa que no preste mucha atención – explicó señalando la hoja de papel que reposaba en el escritorio – así que – señalando las dos pequeñas tazas continuo – que te parece si me acompañas a tomar el té, en forma de agradecimiento – propuso.

Luffy asintió gustoso desapareciendo todo rastro de enojo. Nami no pudo evitar sonreír y levantarse para acercar su silla a la pequeña mesita, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Luffy se acerco y tomando la silla entre sus manos la coloco junto a la mesa. Nami arqueo la ceja más que sorprendida por el comportamiento de su capitán, algo no estaba bien ¿Desde cuando Luffy se comportaba como un caballero?

Luffy simplemente sonrió invitándola a tomar asiento y una vez que Nami se sentó recorrió la silla de forma suave, casi como si temiera moverla y luego con una amplia sonrisa procedió a servir el té en la fina taza de porcelana.

Entrecerrando sus ojos observo a Luffy fijamente. Algo tramaba su capitán, no tenía la menor duda pero ¿qué? ¿Necesitaría dinero? Negó cruzándose de brazos, había suficiente comida en el barco y la próxima isla aun estaba lejos así que no podía ser dinero. ¿Habría roto algo? Se pregunto pero así como surgió la idea se esfumo; de ser así se abría enterado por el inmenso escándalo. Tampoco creía que se hubiese comido alguna de sus preciosas mandarinas o si no Sanji ya le hubiera delatado entonces…

– ¿Nami? – Llamo Luffy preocupado, dejando la taza delante de ella – ¿ya no quieres té? – pregunto cabizbajo, rápidamente Nami negó agitando su rostro. – ¿Entonces? – pregunto curioso acercando más su rostro al de su compañera.

Nami suspiro, bajando su mirada observo el humeante líquido verde. Si le preguntaba el por qué de su comportamiento quizás tras un mohín saldría molesto de la habitación y volvería a ser el de antes. Llevando su pulgar a sus labios lo mordió ligeramente, no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por saber pero era aun más interesante ver a su capitán comportarse así, por lo que, al sentir el tibio aliento y la penetrante mirada de Luffy, sonrió cálidamente elevando su mirada.

–No es nada – afirmo sin embargo él no pareció convencido – Sólo me acorde de algunas cosas es todo – añadió y esa simple explicación fue suficiente para que su enorme sonrisa apareciera y alejándose de su lado tomo la tacita y se la ofreció.

– Aquí tienes Nami – le entregó con cuidando.

Ella la tomo alegre entre sus manos. Comenzaban a gustarle las atenciones de su capitán.

– Con cuidado está caliente. – Advirtió ella asintió llevando la taza a sus labios soplo levemente un par de veces antes de tomar un poco del dulce líquido, degustando con paciencia espió por encima de la taza observando a Luffy que permaneció de pie a su lado, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos. Separando la fina taza sonrió.

– ¿No vas a acompañarme?– pregunto señalando con la mirada la otra tacita junto a la tetera. Tanta atención por parte de su capitán comenzaba a inquietarle.

Luffy asintió sirviendo té en la otra tacita tomo asiento frente a ella, pendiente de cada movimiento de su navegante espero que el liquido caliente se enfriara un poco antes de imitarla y saborear el contenido. Si bien no le desagradaba el té no era muy afecto a tomarlo solo, siempre procuraba tomarlo después de un rico banquete o acompañarlo de ricas galletas u alguna botana y aun cuando había tomado un pequeño refrigerio éste ya había sido perfectamente digerido, de hecho comenzaba a tener hambre. Bajo su vista apretando ligeramente con sus dedos la tela azul de sus pantalones ciertamente incomodo, observo el té.

Nami sonrió colocando la taza en la mesita al percatarse de los gestos de Luffy; aun cuando trataba de comportarse como un caballero había cosas que jamás cambiaria y ciertamente eso le agradaba, al menos eso le hacía confirmar que efectivamente el joven frente a ella era su capitán. Se levanto de la silla atrayendo su atención.

Luffy desconcertado ladeo su rostro abriendo ligeramente sus labios, ella sólo amplio su sonrisa y dando media vuelta camino hasta su escritorio. Abrió el último cajón a su izquierda, removiendo un par de objetos por fin diviso una caja metálica que buscaba, sustrayéndola regreso. Tomo asiento frente a él que ahora veía con suma curiosidad el objeto, le extendió la caja.

– ¿Es para mí? – pregunto confundido, Nami asintió y él no dudo en tomarla y abrirla emocionado.

La navegante sólo tomo la taza entre sus manos terminando el contenido complacida cuando observo los labios de Luffy abrirse y sus orbes brillar al ver el contenido.

– ¿Segura que me las das, Nami? – volvió a preguntar sin salir de su asombro resistiéndose a tomar el contenido regreso su vista a la joven que asintió.

– Las compre cuando desembarcamos en la última isla, pensaba guardarlas para más adelante pero puedes comerlas –indico sin embargo Luffy dejo la caja en la mesa y frunciendo el ceño le observo desconcertándola por un momento.

– No tengo dinero –revelo y Nami no pudo evitar reír y Luffy inflar sus cachetes algo molesto por las reaccione de su navegante.

– Te las estoy regalando Luffy, no tienes porque pagarme las galletas – anuncio ante el asombro del pelinegro, que estiro su mano dudoso hacia la caja metálica – Adelante, pruébalas – señaló tomando una – Aunque si no las quieres puedo comerlas yo sola – expreso llevando la galleta amarilla a sus labios dándole una pequeña mordida pues sabía que eso sería lo suficiente para que su capitán tomara la caja entre sus manos y comenzara a devorar el contenido rápidamente y lo confirmo cuando Luffy ya no pudo resistirse y tomo una galleta llevándosela a sus boca para repetir la acción una y otra vez hasta que se terminaron.

Bebiendo el té restante de la taza suspiro, satisfecho, por el momento pues sabía que en un rato más la comida estaría lista. Nami sonrió estirando su mano hacia la tetera, no obstante antes de que pudiera tocarla Luffy la tomo.

– ¿Deseas mas té Nami? – pregunto levantándose, colocándose a su lado, ella sólo asintió un tanto confundida restándole importancia segundos después ya que las atenciones que Luffy comenzaba a tener con ella resultaban ser muy agradables y si bien sabía que no durarían mucho antes de que su aniñado capitán regresara quería disfrutar al máximo y que no desaparecieran por su culpa. – ¿Deseas algo más? – Cuestiono entregándole la fina tacita

– No, es todo gracias –tomando la taza sonrió. Luffy de igual manera sonrió tomando la bandeja.

– Bien – musito – Entonces me retiro – se despidió abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja salió cerrándola delicadamente. Sonrió, su trabajo había concluido satisfactoriamente.

.

..

Frunció el ceño recargando la barbilla en la mesa suspiro irritado. Si bien había salido de maravilla su trabajo minutos después que ingreso y dejo la bandeja en la mesa se había percatado que en vez de agradecerle a Nami había incrementado su deuda aun cuando su navegante le había indicado que le regalaba las galletas y que no tenía que pagar por ello- algo sumamente asombroso pues ella amaba el dinero-se sentía mal ya que había agradecido su gesto y habían quedado como siempre. Volvió a suspirar, agradecerle a alguien era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Nami-san? – la pregunta que resonó a su costado izquierdo no hizo más que provocar que suspirara nuevamente, observo a Sanji ingresar a la cocina con un frasco para después regresar su vista hacia la silla frente a él.

La ceja visible de Sanji se curvo ante la acción de su capitán, no tenía nada de dificultad la tarea que le había asignado a menos que lo hubiera arruinado como Brook, pero sabía que una vez que el pelinegro se proponía algo lo realizaba perfectamente y al no escuchar los gritos de Nami-san no comprendía bien su actitud.

– ¿Qué paso? – cuestión recorriendo la silla frente al pelinegro que, volvió a suspirar.

– Nami me regalo galletas –respondió torciendo sus labios. Sanji no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran ante la escueta contestación, frunciendo el ceño llevo su mano a su saco sustrayendo de él su cajetilla y de ella un cigarro que encendió tratando de relajarse, exhalo el grisáceo humo.

– Estas de mal humor porque no lograste agradecerle, en vez de ello, lograste incrementar tu deuda – Luffy asintió sin despegar su barbilla de la mesa ni dejar de fruncir su ceño.

Sanji sonrió, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla observo el techo antes de retirar su cigarrillo de sus labios.

–Deberías estar feliz – Luffy elevo su rostro sorprendido.

Sanji bajo su vista llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios prosiguió.

– Eso quiere decir que Nami-san se sintió sumamente agradecida por tu acción – revelo.

Luffy abrió sus labios y juntando sus dientes sonrió para después reír y Sanji le acompaño con una sonrisa. Si bien había logrado molestarle un poco que Nami-san le hubiera regalado a Luffy unas galletas, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver a su capitán alegre, después de todo lo estimaba y como todos le estaba sumamente agradecido y sabía que Nami-san también por lo que no debería preocuparse en estar en deuda lo cual dudaba que estuviera. Levantándose de la silla apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero a un costado.

– Y bien ¿Qué harás? – pregunto, sin embargo ya sabía la respuesta y la confirmo cuando observo su enorme dentadura relucir.

– Seguiré agradeciéndole – respondió levantándose de la mesa – Gracias Sanji – éste sonrió dándole la espalda se acerco a estufa.

– Bien entonces – colocándose los guantes abrió el horno sustrayendo de él, un molde de aluminio, observando el pan perfectamente cocido, amplió su sonrisa colocándolo a un costado de la estufa.

– Coloca la mesa mientras se enfría el pastel – Luffy asintió acercados a las alacenas saco los platos y una vez que los acomodo fue por los cubiertos y vasos.

.

..

Continuará

* * *

**Notas finales**: primero que nada si llegaron hasta este punto gracias por leer, y no se aburrieron y la dejaron en el proceso.

Al principio estaba planeada para ser un one-shot pero al final, se alargo tanto que tuve que cortarla y aun así es bastante larga, 6291 palabras... U-.-.

En fin espero que sea de su agrado, ya que es mi primera historia en este fandom, me agradaría conocer su opinión, toda criticas es bien recibida.


End file.
